Will You Love Me?
by strxnglxvatic
Summary: Sam Puckett doesn't come from an average life. Quite the opposite, in fact. Her mother is an abusive drunken ass, her father is a deadbeat no-show, and she's...well...she doesn't know. In an attempt to leave her life behind she moves from Seattle to L.A., where she meets a redhead who just might show her there's a bright side to everything. (Alt summary and warnings inside)
1. Prologue (Sam)

**I had the wonderful idea to write this one boring night. Title based on the song by Kelly Clarkson ****_ Dark Side_****. I love the song so much and I figured I'd write a story for it. Anyway, this might become a supernatural story, I don't know yet (me and my love for fantasy, supernatural and paranormal. It's an awesome, but addicting thing). **

**Summary: Sam Puckett doesn't come from an average life. Quite the opposite, in fact. Her mother is an abusive drunken ass, her father is a deadbeat no-show, and she's...well...she doesn't know. In an attempt to leave her life behind she moves from Seattle to L.A., where and meets a bubbly redhead who just might show her there's a bright side to everything.**

***Alternate summary: "Evil people aren't meant to be loved. I'm not meant to be loved. It's not in my nature, my history, my anything."***

**WARNINGS: Abuse, possible self harm, harassment, explosive anger, dark moments, and etc. etc.**

**...**

It was the third time that day alone. Her mother had done it again. But it was worth than the others, resulting in two angry scars that marked her daughter lay curled up in the corner of her room now, her knees pulled up to her chest and face in her hands. She wasn't supposed cry; it was branded into her mind from the day she could understand words that she should never cry. _ Take it like a woman. _ Her mother constantly told her. _ You're a big girl, Sam. _ This was not true. Sam was only eight. How much of a big girl could she be? She was tough, sure, but she wasn't strong. Especially when her mother was drunk. It frightened the young blonde to no extent. When her mother drank her "special drink", as she called it, she changed. And it was always for the worst. Her mother became a monster. She would get real angry and yell a lot. And she'd hurt Sam. She would slam her against the wall, strike her upon the face, everything she did would cause Sam pain. So, there she sat with quiet tears streaming down her pale face.

"Sam!" came her mother's voice.

Sam jumped up from her corner and straightened out her clothes, wiping her eyes and willing her eyes to dry up. If there was one thing she'd learned from her mom, it was how to clean up crept to her bedroom door and cracked it open. "Y-yes, Mama?"

"Bring me another beer!"

"Yes, Mama."

Sam opened her door further and left the sweet sanctuary of her room. She went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "Which one, Mama?"

"Pud White." her mother answered.

Sam located the said brand in the back of the fridge and took a bottle out of the case carefully. Holding it with both her hands so she didn't drop it, she carried it to the living room and handed it to her mother. Her mother snatched it from her hand, her eyes not leaving the TV set. A football game was on. If Sam knew correctly, it was the Patriots against the Yankees. She could've been wrong, she never kept up with sports as much as her mother.

Her mother twisted open the cap and tossed the bottle back, taking a long swig of her drink. Sam stood beside the couch awkwardly, staring shyly at her mother. Her mother gave her a sideways glance and grimaced. "What, whaddya want?"

"I-" Sam began.

"Hurry it up, kid, I ain't got all day." Her mother said.

"Can I...go to the park?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't give a shit." Her mother waved her off, dismissing her.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and left the room calmly. When she was out of sight she ran to her room and put on her sneakers, the ones with the straps so she didn't have to worry about fighting with shoe laces. She walked through the rooms that went behind the living room, so she wouldn't have to pass her mom, and went out the front door. The park was only a few blocks away, she'd walked there plenty of times before. Her mother never took her anywhere, so she had to learn how to get around by herself. She knew how to get around most of Seattle, but she didn't dare to take the bus or train. She was afraid of being kidnapped or worse.

Upon reaching the park, she went to her favorite spot. The duck pond. She liked throwing stuff into the pond, though she always "mistakenly" hit the ducks and geese that took refuge there. She made there in ten minutes and stood at the edge of the water, crouching down and searching through the gravel for a good sized rock to chuck at the water. She found a smooth black one and grabbed it. She looked out toward the flock that rested near the other side of the water. She took her aim and raised her arm, throwing the rock as far as it would go. She saw it thunk against a duck's head and watched it flap furiously. She laughed and went for another rock when she heard movement behind her. Her ears flicked at the sound and she turned, becoming face to face with a young brunette boy who had a lollipop in his hand.

"You shouldn't be doing that." he said, staring at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"It's not nice to throw rocks at the ducks." the boy clarified. "They didn't do anything to you."

Sam shrugged. "What do I care? I don't have to listen to you."

"I'm gonna tell my mom you're throwing rocks at the ducks." the boy threatened. "You'll get in trouble."

"She ain't my mama." Sam snapped. She was getting fed up with this kid. She picked up the rock she was originally going for and readied herself to hurl it across the pond, when the boy spoke again.

"Mom!" he said.

Sam had never moved so fast in her life. She turned on her heel and the rock left her hand. It hit the boy square in his forehead and he fell back in surprise. His face scrunched up and tears began building up in his eyes. He started bawling, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Aw, quit it already." she said through her teeth. Her hand clenched into a fist; the boy didn't stop crying. "I said quit it!"

She didn't feel her hand or arm move, but she heard her fist connecting with the kid's jaw. He was knocked over on his side and Sam stood back.

"Jimmy!" a woman's voice cried.

A tall woman in a blue dress in heels ran up beside the little boy. It was probably his mother. She picked up the sobbing boy and sent daggers at Sam with her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sam glared back, not saying a word. Instead she shoved past the lady and ran through the park. Her sneakers thudded against the pavement as she kept on, not wanting to look back.

_ One day, I'm gonna get out of here._ she thought to herself. _ I'm gonna leave and never look back._

**...**

**Sooo, what's the verdict? Tell me what you thought. I'll consider continuing this if enough people like it :). And if you have read OA2, I haven't forgotten about it! I just hit a dead end. If you wanna help, I would love it if you left an idea in the reviews for OA2, or even this one! 'Til next time :)**


	2. Prologue (Cat)

**It's good to see positive reviews! Honestly, I feared I'd get negative feedback, but now I'm relieved I didn't! I figured that, since we've caught a glimpse at Sam's past, we might as well delve into Cat's. Both their pasts play equal roles in future chapters anyway. So, here's Cat's!**

**(Note: This is BEFORE Cat dyed her hair red.)**

**...**

"Have a good day, sweetie!" her mother called from the car.

"We'll see you after school!" her father said. "We love you, Caterina!"

"But, Mommy, Daddy..." the little brunette, Cat, began. But her parents' car had already disappeared up the street.

Seven year old Caterina Valentine turned around and faced the school. She was only in first grade, but she didn't want to be. She hated school, which was strange for her because she loved everything. But not school. Cat gulped and hugged her purple giraffe closer to her chest, grabbed her backpack strap to hike it higher up on her back, and headed for the school doors.

"Cat, good morning!" her teacher, Miss Roberts, greeted.

"Good morning." Cat said, forcing a smile on her face.

"How are you?" Miss Roberts asked.

"Fine." Cat answered.

"Good." the teacher said. "Put your bag in your cubby and take your seat."

Cat nodded and went over to her cubby, which was all the way at the end. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and went to hang it up when she felt someone shove past her.

"Watch it, Valentine." a boy said to her, glaring at her.

"I didn't do anything, Miles." Cat whispered, staring into her cubby. She didn't want to make eye contact.

"Shut up." Miles groaned. "Your voice annoys me."

Cat kept her mouth shut and hung up her bag, but kept her stuffed animal with her. She sat down at her seat and put her head down. She could already tell this was going to be a long day.

**...**

After math came lunch with recess. The kids got to eat outside, then pay when they're done. Cat had her lunch in hand and made her way to the far side of the playground, by the trees. She loved sitting under the trees, in the shade. She sat cross legged under the biggest tree and opened up her lunch bag, pulling out a sandwich, a juice box, and a small bag of gold fish crackers. She decided to eat her sandwich first and opened up the bag it was in to take it out. She cradled her giraffe in her arm while she ate.

Cat watched as her classmates played and chased each other. She was tempted to go and join them, it had been a while since she'd played with the other kids. But she didn't dare move. She stayed in her personal, peaceful spot, though it didn't last long.

"Hey, _ Fat Cat_."

Miles and two other boys, who Cat knew as Danny and Chase, stood before Cat.

"Leave me alone, Miles." Cat said, looking down at her lap.

"Why you got all that food, huh?" Miles said.

"She's making herself fatter." Chase said.

"Yeah." Danny sneered. "Look at how big she is!"

Cat felt tears welling up in her and stinging her eyes._ I'm not fat!_ Cat thought. _ I'm not!_

"Give me that." Miles said, snatching her stuffed animal from her arms.

"No!" Cat cried, jumping to her feet. She grabbed desperately for the giraffe, but Miles held it out of her reach. "Give him back!"

"She still brings toys to school." Danny said.

"Aren't we too old for that now?" Chase said.

"What should we do with it?" Danny asked.

"Let's burn it!" Chase suggested. Violent kid.

"No, please!" Cat was sobbing by that point. She tried again to retrieve her toy but Miles shoved her down. Cat landed on her butt and glared up at him with an angry and hurt expression.

"I have a better idea." Miles said. "Let's toss him over the fence into the street."

"Yeah!" Chase and Danny said in unison.

"Take her, too." Miles said, pointing at Cat.

Danny and Chase grabbed Cat by her forearms and pulled her up, forcing her along with them as they followed behind Miles who was marching up to the fence.

"Miles, give him back to me!" Cat pleaded. She struggled to get away from the other two, but they held her tight.

"You want him?" Miles said. He reeled him arm back. "Then go get him!"

The giraffe went flying through the air and landed right in the middle of a street lane. At that moment, a large car drove by and rolled right over the toy animal. Cat's eyes widened in horror and something in her snapped. Danny and Chase let her go and she fell to her knees. The boys walked away laughing. Cat stared at her crushed giraffe as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She got to her feet...and took off running. She grabbed onto the fence and started to climb it.

Cat landed on her feet on the other side and stood straight, staring at her goal.

"You can do this, Cat." she told herself. "On four. One...two...four!"

With a burst of speed, Cat ran for the street.

"Cat Valentine, what are you doing?!"

That was the teacher, but Cat didn't stop. She reached the middle of the street and snatched up her giraffe just as a car whizzed past her. Cat gasped in surprise, her heart skipping a beat.

"Cat, get over here right now!" Miss Roberts said.

Cat steadily made her way to the sidewalk, clutching her purple giraffe to her body. Through the fence, she could see the three boys pointing and snickering at her. Cat grimaced.

_ One day, I'm gonna meet someone nice._ she thought._ And they're gonna treat me right._

**...**

**And there's Cat's part! I hope you see what I did at the end of both of them, with the similar sentences. As I said before, Sam and Cat's past comes into play later on just as their relationship is really developing. Next chapter, no more little kids! Promise!**

**(And did you catch the little reference hidden in there? I hope you did!)**


	3. 10 Years Later

**No more little Sam and Cat in this chapter! I promise you. There might be the tiniest bit of darkness in this chapter... Ah, fuck it. There WILL be darkness in this chapter. No point in even trying hide it or lie. I hope you guys enjoy it, though!**

**...**

**_10 years later..._  
**

It was late, around nine at night. Here she was, standing beside the motorcycle her best friend's brother had given her.

_"Mom, we need to talk." she had said._

Sam sighed and brushed her fingers over the leather seat.

_"What is it, now?" Pam Puckett said, taking the cigarette she was smoking from her mouth._

She closed her eyes.

_She took a deep breath and shuffled her feet. She couldn't be afraid. She needed to say this. She straightened her posture and curled her hands into fists. She stared her mother in the eyes. "I'm leaving."_

Her breath caught due to what her memories were bringing, but she kept her eyes closed. These thoughts, these memories, would be her parting goodbye.

_"The hell you are." her mother said. She put out her cigarette in the tray and snapped her fingers. "Why don't you be a good girl and get me a beer, huh?"_

_Sam didn't move. She held her ground. "No."_

_Her mother sat up in the chair she was reclined in. "What did you just say?"_

_"I said no, mom." Sam said. "You can get the beer yourself. I'm leaving."_

_Her mother stood up slowly and walked up to Sam, staring her down. Sam stared back. Her mother raised her hand and brought it down upon Sam's face. Sam backed away, glaring at her mother as she blinked away hot tears._

_"You have no where to go." her mother sneered. "You think someone will want you? Think again, sweet cheeks. This is as good as it gets for us Pucketts."_

_"You didn't say that to Melanie." Sam said._

_"Melanie is more of a daughter than you will ever be."_

_That did it. The words stung at Sam's being and she felt herself crumbling. "You're wrong!" she said with a sudden power in her voice. "I will make it somewhere, I will prove you wrong. And you will have to sit there and accept it."_

_Leaving her mother speechless, Sam turned on her heels and headed out the door. As she opened it, she looked over her shoulder. "So, I repeat, get the beer your damn self." And she slammed the door behind her._

Sam opened her eyes. Here she stood, a block away from her former home. If her mom was right about anything, it was about having no place to be. Where was she gonna go from there? She hadn't really planned a place to go to, she'd expected herself to chicken out by that point. Though she refused. She needed to prove her mother wrong. Hell, she'd made it this far. She could make it further.

"Might as well just go where the highway takes me." she murmured to herself. "That's the best bet right now."

Sam got on the bike, put on her helmet, gave one last look behind her up the street, and drove off in search of the highway.

**...**

She didn't really know how long she'd been driving for, but it had been for a long time. She drove through the night and the sun had come up not too long ago. She was starving; she could feel her stomach gnawing at her insides. She looked up at the signs, reading to see if there we any nearby towns or rest stops she could go to before she started driving again. One specific name caught her attention.

_ Hollywood, Los Angeles?_ she thought. _I guess I could rest here a while._

At the next exit, she drove off the highway. Her stomach growled for the fortieth time and she groaned.

_Goddamn it, I'm starving._ _I have almost a hundred on me, I guess I could spend a few on a vendor..._

Sam didn't have to drive far. A few blocks away from where she had gotten off was a food truck. A guy with dreads stood on the inside. Sam pulled over to the side and got off. She caught the guy's attention and he called to her.

"Huh?" she said.

"Aren't you that girl from iCarly?" he said. "Puckett, right? Sam Puckett?"

"Are you a cop?" Sam asked.

"No..." the guy said.

"Then, yeah. I'm Sam." Sam said.

"What brings you here from Seattle?"

"Are you gonna take my order or not?" Sam said, growing impatient. Her stomach was roaring.

The guy rolled his eyes and stood up from the window. "Sure. What do you want?"

"A hot dog, bag of lays, and a blue dog soda." Sam said.

"That'll be five bucks." the man said.

Sam took the money from her back pocket and counted out five dollars. She handed the money to him.

"Where'd you get all of that from?" the guy asked as he turned to prepare her order.

"That's for me to know and for you to keep your nosy ass out of." Sam said to him as she put the rest of her money away.

The guy raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Chill out."

A few minutes passed and the guy reappeared in the window. He handed Sam her food, which she took gratefully. She could already feel her mouth flooding the craving of food.

"Anything else you need?" the guy asked.

Sam thought for a minute, then looked at him. "Actually, yeah. Just a question I need answered."

"What?"

"Are there any duck ponds nearby?"

**...**

She sat on the bus, taking her way home and twirling her brunette-dyed-red locks between her fingers. She stared down at her lap with her headphones in, listening to Mariah Carey's song Emotions. She closed her eyes as she mouthed along with the lyrics. Cat sat alone in her seat, though she didn't mind. She often preferred to sit alone, since that's how it had always been for her. She was on her way to her grandmother's, or, her Nona's, house which she now called home. It's been her home for the past five years.

Cat felt someone tap her on her head and she took out her headphones, turning around to see who it was.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." her best friend, Jade West, said.

"Hey, Jade." Cat said.

"What's the matter with ya, huh?" Jade said.

Cat shrugged and looked down. "I don't know, it's just that kind of day."

Jade nodded thoughtfully. "Well, me and Tori are heading out to Karaoke-Dokie tonight." she said. "Wanna come along?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll just stay home tonight. Maybe next time."

The bus stopped and Cat stood up. "See you tomorrow, Jade."

"Laters." Jade said, sitting back in her seat.

Cat got off the bus and it drove off, causing dirt to fly up in the air. Cat sighed and made her way to the front door of her Nona's flat and used her keys to get in.

"Nona, I'm home!" she called.

"Oh, Cat, dear!" Nona said from the kitchen. "You're home!"

Cat walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "How was your day?"

"Fine, fine." Nona answered. "But I need you to do me a favor, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Cat said as she put her backpack on the couch. "What is it?"

"Now, I know you just got home but I need you to go to the store." Nona handed her a slip of paper. "I need to go meet with Gladys. It's just a few things, so you should be fine. Just take my card."

"Sure thing, Nona." Cat said.

"Thank you." Nona gave her a smile. "If you cut through the park with the duck pond in it, that should cut your walk in half."

"Okay." Cat said. She grabbed her Nona's purse and took out the card, then grabbed her keys from her backpack. "I'll be back soon."

"Be safe, dear." her Nona said as she shut the door.

Cat set on her way.

**...**

Sam pulled up beside the park and looked down at the paper in her hand which held directions written in her handwriting. "This must be the place." she said to herself. She got off of her bike after shutting it off and sighed,, looking at the street road that led deeper into the park. "He said it should be down there..." Sam stuffed the paper back into her pocket and crossed the grass to the road.

About fifteen minutes had passed before she finally reached the pond. She took in the sight, unable to keep herself from comparing it to Seattle. The setting automatically calmed her and she ran a hand through her hair. She knelt down and inspected the gravel for a good sized rock. She imagined her eight year old self there in her spot, doing the exact same thing. She sighed and picked up two rocks. She tossed one in her right hand as she scanned the pond for the water fowl. They were a bit out of reach when she found them, but she could still aim in their direction. She geared her arm back and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Wha-!" Sam exclaimed, whirling around on her heels.

Behind her stood a girl with bright red hair, a petite figure, and grocery bags in hand. She was in a kinda short pink skirt and a white tank that didn't show off too much cleavage. She stared at Sam intently, unfazed that she had frightened her. Sam gaped at her, the rocks balled up in her hands. "What are you talking about?" Sam said, taking a defensive stance. "Who are you?!"

The girl put one of the bags down and pointed at a tree across the way. "They've got cameras wired to the trees."

Sam faced away from her and squinted at a distant tree. She could barely make out a blinking red light. _Well that's stupid._ she thought.

"It's Cat, by the way." the girl said. Sam looked back at her. "Cat Valentine."

Sam stared at her skeptically, raising an eyebrow in question. "Sam Puckett."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Cat said. She tilted her head to the side, studying Sam. "You don't look like your from Los Angeles."

"I'm not." Sam said a little harshly, facing the water. She raised her hand again, not caring if the camera saw her, when Cat spoke again.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Not around here." Sam said.

"So, where?"

Sam groaned and dropped the rocks. "Why do you care, huh? You don't even know me."

Cat shrugged, though Sam didn't see her. "I don't know, just trying to be friendly."

"Well, you ain't gotta be friendly to me." Sam said. "Don't act like you care about some person you just randomly met."

Cat was silent and Sam looked behind her to see if she was still there. She was, still watch Sam.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded. Cat shrugged again. Sam rolled her eyes. "Why don't you run along? I'm sure you have other people to aggravate the hell out of."

Cat's expression fell and she picked up the bags she had put down. She turned away from Sam, who had crossed her arms and watched as Cat started to walk away. Something tugged at her, as if it was telling her to go after her. Sam steeled herself, but the nagging feeling didn't disappear. She dropped her hands and groaned. "Dammit..."

She jogged up beside Cat and stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so rough on you okay?" Sam said. "I didn't mean it, honest. Why don't you let me make up for it?"

"How?" Cat said.

Sam observed the bags in Cat's hands. "I can give you a ride. My motorcycle is just up the road. Won't be very comfortable, but it's better than nothing."

Cat thought for a few minutes. How could she trust this girl? She just hurt her feelings, and now she's trying to be nice. But there was something keeping her from refusing the girl's offer. "Sure, thanks."

Sam gave a hint of a smile and held her hands out. Cat stared at them blankly.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you carry them." Sam said. "C'mon, hand 'em over."

Cat slowly handed the bags over and Sam lifted them without a hint of struggle.

"Alright, c'mon." Sam said. She turned around and lead Cat up in the direction of her bike.

**...**

**And that's that. There was only a hint of darkness in the beginning, it will get worse as time goes on. But, I hope you enjoyed this installment and stick around! Til next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Here's My Number

**Heyo! I know, I know, it's been a while and I cannot apologize enough for that. But things have been really tough on me lately and I haven't had much time to do any writing. I'll make up for it, though! Promise! Now, after waiting and waiting and waiting...here's chapter four!**

**...**

It wasn't that long of a drive to Cat's home as Sam had expected. Cat's home was practically around the corner. When Cat had pointed out the apartments, Sam pulled over and let Cat get off first before getting off herself. Cat reached for the bags, which Sam had tied to the handlebars (she still didn't know how she kept the bike from tipping over with all that weight on it), when two hands pushed hers away and grabbed them. The redhead stared at the blonde, who glanced at her and shrugged.

"What? I can't let you take them now." Sam said. "Not exactly the right thing to do."

_The fuck did I just say..?_ Sam wondered immediately after she finished her sentence.

"Well, thank you." Cat said hesitantly.

Why was she letting this girl she'd just met follow her to her home? For all she knew this "Sam" girl, if that was even her real name, could knock her in the head at any moment and steal her and her Nona's stuff!

_ Don't be ridiculous!_ she scolded herself. _ She is just being...nice..._

Cat stopped in her tracks just as she reached the door, the keys she had taken out slipping from her fingers. Sam noticed and put the bags down, putting herself in front of Cat. Why was she suddenly so worried about her?

"Cat? Are you okay?" she said, waving her hands in front of Cat's eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Cat came to her senses and blinked, making Sam take a step back. Cat's mouth fell open, as if she was trying to say something, then snap shut again. She stooped down and picked up her keys.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, picking the bags back up.

"S-sorry." Cat stuttered. "It's just that...it's been a while since someone, anyone, was nice to me..."

"Really?" Sam said, truly confused. How could someone not be nice to this girl?

Cat unlocked the door to the flat and faced Sam, who handed her the bags. Sam rocked back and forth on her heels, the awkward silence settling between them. Cat cleared her throat.

"Thanks for the ride." she said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Sam said, smiling at her. She shoved one of her hands into her pocket. "I guess this is my cue to leave, then."

"Where are you headed?" Cat asked.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly and looked down at her sneakers. "I don't know, honestly. Just going where the road takes me. Though I might stay in L.A. for a couple of days."

Cat bit her lip, which Sam saw just as she looked up.

_Cute..._ Sam thought, then caught herself. _ Wait, what?_

"There's a really nice, but cheap, Inn straight down a ways from here." Cat said. "It's called Dan's Inn."

"Thanks, I'll check it out." Sam said. "I guess I'll see you around." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cat called after her.

"Hmm?" Sam said, looking over her shoulder.

Cat disappeared inside her apartment for a brief second, and came back out with a slip of paper in her hand. "Um, here." she said, holding the paper out. Sam took it and eyed Cat suspiciously. "It's my number, in case you need anything. I know we've just met, but I can at least return the favor of kindness."

Sam looked at the paper and gave a gentle smile. "I'll keep you in mind."

"Okay." Cat said, smiling back.

Sam made her way to her motorcycle and got on. She put on her helmet and revved her engine, pulling away from the curve. Cat leaned outward to follow the motorcycle until the taillight was gone from view. Cat sighed and stepped inside, shutting her door.

**...**

Sam drove straight to the Inn which had been at least ten blocks away from where Sam dropped Cat off. She parked her bike, paid for a room, and made herself comfortable inside the room. She sat down on the bed, instantly regretting that she didn't pack a bag to bring with her. And she needed a shower.

_ Well, I guess I'll sleep in these tonight and figure something out tomorrow... _ she thought, yawning.

_ Why don't you call Cat? _a voice somewhere in her mind said.

_ After I just left? No, I'm not creeping the girl out._

_ She said if you needed anything._

Sam's fingers grazed the paper that rested in the pocket of her leather jacket, tempting her into calling.

_Oh, just do it already! She'll understand, after all! She knows this is your first time in town! C'mon, you're a Puckett, and Pucketts aren't scared of anything or anyone!_

Sam gritted her teeth, hating herself for being so damn persuasive. She took the paper from her pocket, took out her phone, and dialed Cat's number.

"Hello?" God, her voice was soft. Even over the phone.

"Hey, Cat, it's Sam." Sam began. "I know I just left and all that, but then I remembered that I have no pajamas or anything. Too ready to leave that I forgot to pack a bag."

"So you want me to help you?" Cat said. Sam could sense a light teasing air coming from the other side of the phone.

"If you wouldn't mind." Sam said, swallowing.

"Of course I don't mind." Cat said. "You and my brother have about the same build, and I have some of his old clothing you should be able to fit."

"Perfect." Sam said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Cat said.

The line clicked off and Sam growled, punching the wall. What was wrong with her?

**...**

Cat sat on her couch, waiting anxiously for Sam to arrive. She had all of her brother's old clothes in a bag for Sam to take with her. Though, Cat couldn't lie, she'd been thinking. Thinking since Sam had left. She hated to know that Sam was pretty much homeless and didn't have anything with her. She had a level of sensitivity when it came to that. But she couldn't just come out and ask 'Hey, do you want to sleep in my house?' That's pretty much stalker mode.

There was a knock on the door and Cat jumped from her couch to answer it.

"Hey, Sa-" she stopped. "Oh, Dice, hey."

"Hey, Cat." Dice said, walking into the apartment. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for someone." Cat said as she glanced outside the door before closing it.

"Who, exactly?"

"You know, your hair is big but your nose is just huge."

Dice raised his hands. "Just being curious."

"Being nosey is more like it." Cat said, though she laughed.

"Not if I'm here." Dice said. "Can't be nosey in a place you know."

Cat rolled her eyes as there was another knock on the door. _ Please let it be Sam this time..._ Cat thought. She opened the door and, sure enough, it was Sam.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Come in, the clothes are on the couch." Cat invited, stepping aside.

Sam did so and looked around the apartment. It was a fairly sized place in her opinion.

"So this is who you were waiting for." Dice said, standing from the chair by the kitchen counter.

"Yeah." Cat said, sending Dice a dangerous look from behind Sam.

"What? I didn't say anything." Dice said.

"Sam, this is Dice." Cat introduced. "Dice, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Dice said and stuck out his hand in Sam's direction. She simply stared at him and he awkwardly pulled his hand back.

"Here are the clothes." Cat said, picking the bag up from the couch and handing them to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Cat said. "I mean, I'm sure you've had a long ride from wherever you came from and your probably hungry and stuff."

Sam's stomach growled. That food she had gotten earlier didn't hold her for very long. "Nah, I can't take advantage of you." Sam said. _ Yes, the hell you can._

"Oh, come on. I'm offering." Cat said.

"You might want to take it." Dice said, putting in his two cents. "This is kind of a rare thing."

Cat glared at him over her shoulder.

Sam thought about it for a second. "Well, I do need a shower..."

"The bathroom is straight through there." Cat said, pointing towards the hallway.

Sam nodded and made her way into the bathroom. Dice laughed and Cat looked at him.

"You reeled that one in like a pro." Dice said.

"Dice, do everyone a favor and shut up." Cat said.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Dice said. "It's not like she's ugly. She's really pretty, and I bet she plays for the home team."

Cat's cheeks were flaming and filled with heat. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. She'd have to remind herself later to kill Dice.

**...**

**Have to cut it here, folks. I was going to make it longer, but the next scene with Sam and Cat kinda needs its own personal chapter. So, til then, goodbye!**

**P.S. I'm still open to ideas!**


End file.
